1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electrical connector and more particularly, to an electrical card connector for a portable electronic appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electrical card connector used in portable electronic devices for connecting an electrical card to a printed circuit board includes an insulative housing, a plurality of electrodes or contacts exposed in the housing for electrically connecting with circuit traces of the card and a card-protecting shell permitting the card to insert and remove therefrom and preventing the card from any exterior hazards. U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,486 discloses a card connector including an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals received in the housing. The insulative housing includes a plurality of passageways for receiving the terminals. Each terminal includes a soldering portion extending beyond a bottom surface of the passageway for soldering the card connector to the printed circuit board and a contacting portion projecting beyond a top surface of the housing for contacting with the electrical card and a fixing portion for securely fixing the terminal in the housing. However, the insulative housing includes a top frame and a bottom frame, therefore increasing product process and product cost. At the same time, the assembly process becomes relatively complex.
Hence, an improved card connector is desired to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.